My Hero Alliance
by ChineseAnthem
Summary: Un joven llamado Ayame decide convertirse en un héroe para que otros chicos no tengan que vivir la desgracia de crecer sin padres, tal y como lo hizo él, pero al descubrir que la muerte del padre de su mejor amigo oculta algo mayor, promete llegar al fondo del misterio mientras mantiene su trabajo de héroe.


**Capítulo 1: La Captura.**

Era un caluroso atardecer y la ciudad parecía mantenerse tranquila, pero mientras el sol se esconde las ratas salen desde los rincones más oscuros para generar caos. Todo inició en China, con el nacimiento de un bebé que radiaba luz de manera natural. Extrañas mutaciones empezaron a florecer por el mundo y a estas increíbles peculiaridades se le denominaron "quirks". Criminales tomaron ventaja de sus poderes para cometer delitos, pero un cierto grupo de personas empezaron a plantarles cara con sus propios quirks. Este fue el nacimiento de los heroes, gente contratada por el gobierno para mantener el orden y dar una imagen de justicia para aquellos que no pueden defenderse.

En la ciudad de Musutafu, Japón, un chico se encontraba mirando la pantalla del computador, observando el cristal y leyendo lo más rápido que podía. En su mano se encontraba un bolígrafo que giraba con una sola mano sobre sus dedos, no le prestaba atención alguna, pero ciertamente le ayudaba a controlar sus emociones en este tipo de situaciones.

"No te preocupes, Ayame", dijo una voz dulce y reconfortante, pero que parecía venir de ninguna parte; "Ese hijo de perra las pagará por haber asesinado a esa niña".

El chico frente al computador no se inmutó al escuchar aquella voz, después de todo ha tenido que lidiar con ella desde hace ya catorce años.

"Tranquila AIF", dijo el chico con un tono confiado, "hemos hecho esto decenas de veces antes".

Pasó una hora y Ayame seguía contemplando la pantalla frente a él mientras cientos de páginas de Internet, mensajes de texto y distintos programas se abrían y cerraban en cuestión de segundos, algo lo mantenía sumamente perturbado, como si hubiese visto un fantasma tan sólo minutos antes. Finalmente la dulce voz rompió el silencio.

"¡Ahí está!", exclamó con emoción, mientras todas aquellas ventanas dejaron de abrirse, mostrando solo un par de mensajes de textos y un correo electrónico, todos señalando a la misma dirección, calle 123, Hikaricho Rd. Nº 203. "Le enviaré las coordenadas a Sayua y Namiko".

"Diles que nos veremos allá en treinta minutos, el tejado de la tienda cruzando la calle".

Ayame se levantó de la silla, salió de la habitación oscura dónde sólo la luz tenue del computador permitía ver algo, y se dirigió al baño de invitados. Las luces se encendieron sin que él tocase el apagador, se miró al espejo y vio su rostro pálido, con su pelo verde pistacho y sus ojos amarillos, pero con una mirada apagada que le incomodaba más de lo que debería, al fin y al cabo, era su reflejo. Se lavó la cara y partió al salón, dónde en una vitrina estaba exhibido su traje de héroe, una armadura blanca con detalles verdes que abarca todo su cuerpo, un pequeño regalo de graduación por parte de el equipo de soporte de su compañía.

"Dime los datos del sujeto de nuevo, no quiero errores en esta misión", dijo Ayame.

"En seguida", respondió AIF.

Y mientras se colocaba sus mallas, su camiseta negra, y su armadura; podía escuchar en su cabeza como AIF le hablaba.

"_OK_, el asesino se llama Issei Miyazaki, ex-presidente de la empresa Elinstant, luego de haber asesinado a Sakura Takahashi fue arrestado por la policía, sólo para ser liberado una semana después al sobornar al juez. Ahora se hace llamar Nomi Matsuo, movió hilos para que cambiasen su identidad, incluyendo su imagen", dijo AIF con tono de desprecio, pero de forma clara.

"Nada nuevo que esperar de alguien del gobierno, llaman justicia a lo que hacen hasta que llega un ejecutivo de una gran empresa y cierran los ojos ante todo", dijo Ayame.

"Bueno, esta registrado bajo con el quirk "Handguns", no dejes que te apunte con sus dedos o te disparará sin necesidad de una pistola".

"Envíale esa información al equipo. Namiko siempre se queja de que nunca le decimos nada".

"Ya lo hice. Aún así Namiko se toma las cosas muy a la ligera, debemos de tener un ojo sobre él todo el tiempo".

"Con algo de suerte se dará cuenta del bastardo a quien tenemos que atrapar y andará con más cuidado".

Al terminar de vestirse y ponerse su armadura, Ayame se aproximó a la puerta principal, la abrió y al mirar por afuera contempló por un momento la calle donde vivía, el sol ya se había ocultado del todo y en la distancia podía escuchar el movimiento de la ciudad.

"Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder", dijo Ayame forzando una sonrisa luego de un largo suspiro, y con un movimiento rápido se impulsó hacía arriba y escaló hasta el tejado de su casa.

Tomó unos segundos para prepararse, corrió hacia el borde y saltó hasta el otro edificio. Así se movió por la ciudad, yendo de tejado en tejado mientras la noche caía. Finalmente llegó al sitio de reunión, encima de una pequeña tienda ya cerrada con vistas a un conjunto de apartamentos al otro lado de la calle. Allí esperó por un par de minutos hasta que AIF le dio la señal.

"Namiko está aquí", dijo la dulce voz, y una nube se acercó flotando hasta el tejado, para a continuación transformarse en una persona de piel turquesa con unas largas rastas de color azul índigo. El chico a su lado se veía joven, alrededor de unos 17 años, de complexión muy delgada y estatura baja.

"Ayame, ¿cuánto tiempo?", dijo Namiko con una voz chillona mientras se sentaba de piernas cruzadas a un lado de Ayame, "¿Cuál es el plan?".

"Por ahora esperar a Sayua", respondió Ayame con la vista fija en los apartamentos frente a él, "Ella será nuestro plan B".

"¡Por favor!, hemos hecho esto un quintillón de veces", exclamó Namiko dejando escapar el exceso de confianza que tenía en su equipo, "¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que esto sería pan comido?".

"Este hombre es más peligroso de lo que parece, y esta zona está llena de gente", dijo Ayame con tono calmado, "Sólo quiero que actuemos con cautela".

"Sayua está en camino, comencemos el escaneo del área", sugirió AIF.

Ayame asintió, cerró sus ojos y su mente comenzó a despejarse. Como si de una red se tratase pudo ver miles de conexiones en sus alrededores, concentró su vista en aquellas que se encontraban al otro lado de la calle, en el conjunto de apartamentos. Habían puntos de conexión por todos lados, estos eran todos los dispositivos electrónicos a su alrededor, pero su con ayuda de AIF ambos se fijaron en las cámaras de seguridad y se conectaron a las mismas.

"Tengo acceso a los pasillos, y el patio trasero", dijo AIF en la cabeza de Ayame, "Te avisaré si veo al objetivo".

"Tengo en la mira la calle frente a nosotros y el área común", respondió Ayame aún con los ojos cerrados.

Cambiaba de cámara en cámara para ver en vivo que había al otro lado, debía mantener sus ojos cerrados y fijarse en las cámaras de una en una. AIF, por otro lado, tenía alrededor de 5 cámaras fijadas de maneras simultánea, para una inteligencia artificial era mucho más sencillo "ver" más de una cosa a la vez.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que pudieran observar nada, en ese momento Ayame recibió la señal de Sayua a través de un intercomunicador, quien le dijo que se encontraba en posición, y finalmente su espera concluyó.

"Lo veo, está en la calle de enfrente, parece que se dirige a su apartamento", dijo Ayame a través del intercomunicador para informar a todos,

¨No podemos hacer esto en la calle principal.", dijo AIF conectándose al dispositivo de Ayame para hablar con el equipo, "Quizás esperar que entre en su departamento y acorralarlo allí, las cerraduras de estos apartamentos son eléctricas, pero eso sería aún más sospechoso"

"El patio trasero esta desolado, ¿no?", respondió Ayame, "

"Podemos raptarlo...", sugirió Namiko, quien se había tomado la libertad de recostarse en el tejado sin preocupación alguna.

"Si quieres que te atrape la policía y terminar en la incomoda situación de tener que explicar que no tienes ni un solo documento de identidad, eres más que bienvenido a hacer lo que te venga en gana", dijo Ayame con tono sarcástico, "Sólo no vengas a mi cuando eso ocurra. Además, recuerda lo que dijo Lady Justice, debemos intentar que confiese su crimen antes de actuar".

"¡No es mi culpa que mis padres me abandonasen en un basurero!", exclamó Namiko un poco más fuerte de lo que tenía intencionado.

"Cállense ambos y decidan que hacer antes de que nos descubran", dijo Sayua con una voz seria, su tono calmado no ocultaba el hecho de que su paciencia se acababa.

"Chicos, ya entró en su departamento", les comunicó AIF, con esa pequeña discusión bastó para que el objetivo les tomase la ventaja.

"Bueno, eso simplifica las cosas, ¿verdad, Ayame?", dijo Namiko mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de sus shorts. "A tu señal", dijo mirando a Ayame mientras le daba una ligera palmada en la espalda.

"Mismo procedimiento de siempre, yo tomaré la delantera para acorralarlo, AIF congelará las cámaras para no dejar rastro, tú te encargas de someterlo, y Sayua es el plan B". dijo Ayame confiado de su equipo a través del comunicador pero con la mirada fija en Namiko, quien tenía una expresión que mostraba que estaba preparado.

"Apartamento 203, segundo piso", dijo AIF mientras tomaba el control de todas las cámaras de seguridad y se preparaba para congelar la grabación en cuanto sus compañeros pasasen.

"Gracias, AIF. Namiko, sígueme", dijo Ayame, y dio un gran salto desde el tejado donde se encontraba hasta el segundo piso del conjunto de apartamentos, pero no fue suficiente, la caída era más rápida que la distancia que recorría horizontalmente, o eso parecía hasta que se concentró en en sí mismo, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y se convirtió en una energía verde que contenía la data de todo su ser. Sólo podía mantener esta forma por un instante, pero le permitía desplazar su cuerpo en cortas distancias a velocidades increíbles. Era una técnica que requirió años de entrenamiento y que había hecho su habilidad icónica lo llamaba "Data Dash".

Las cámaras ya no eran un problema, Namiko lo seguía detrás hecho una nube que flotaba por todo el lugar, y Ayame se acercó a la puerta de aquel gran departamento, puso su mano sobre el picaporte y se dispuso a abrir.

"¿Preparado?", le preguntó a Namiko, quien había vuelto a su forma normal y se encontraba al lado de Ayame.

"Siempre lo estoy", respondió esbozando una sonrisa y mostrando su mano. Esta ya no era sólida, se había transformado en agua y se movía de un lado al otro como si fuese un gran tentáculo.

Ayame le devolvió la sonrisa, abrió la cerradura electrónica con su mente y en cuanto abrió la puerta aquel brazo líquido de Namiko entró rápidamente en el departamento. Al terminar de abrir la puerta y encender las luces se podía ver como el brazo de Namiko se había transformado en un gran látigo de agua que atrapó al objetivo en cuestión de segundos y mantenía todo su cuerpo bajo una esfera de agua que no lo dejaba mover, ni gritar. Ambos entraron, y antes de cerrar la puerta Ayame dio un vistazo a la calle detrás de ellos, al asegurarse que no había ni un alma que los pudiese ver, cerró la puerta e intentó mantener todo en calma.

El departamento era espacioso, tenía un gran comedor lleno de alacenas con vajillas caras, pero una cocina sucia con el lavaplatos repleto de agua sucia con platos dentro. En la sala había un gran sofá y un televisor enorme.

"Liberalo", le dijo Ayame a Namiko de manera calmada mientras se acercaba poco a poco hasta el objetivo.

Namiko hizo tal y como se le pidió, todo el agua cayó en el suelto junto con el hombre quien tocia sin fuerzas en el piso. Aquel hombre era mucho más visible fuera de la gran esfera líquida, llevaba puesto un traje negro que lucía extremadamente caro, su pelo también era negro azabache y tenía un bigote que cubría casi la mitad de su cara, sino fuese por el hecho de que estaba empapado y desarreglado por aquella interrupción, la gente no dudaría en pensar que se trataba de un hombre de clase alta, y aún así se encontraba en un vecindario de clase media.

"¿Estás seguro que este es el sujeto?", preguntó Namiko mientras miraba al hombre con asco.

"Bastante seguro, ¿no es así señor Miyazaki?", respondió Ayame con tono de desprecio.

"No... no se de que me habla, no co-conozco a ese hombre", dijó el hombre en el suelo mientras tocia.

"¡Ah!, es cierto, ahora se hace llamar Nomi Matsuo", dijó Ayame de manera burlona y sarcástica, "Dígame, ¿quiere que lo llame Nomi?, ¿o prefiere su apellido?, quiero decir sabía que había teñido su cabello, que había recibido operaciones faciales e incluso sabía de la existencia de Quirks que permiten hacer que terceros bajen de peso hasta llegar a una condición de delgadez aberrante como la suya. Lo último que me gustaría sería echar a perder todo el dinero que gastó en cambiar de aspecto al llamarlo por su antigua identidad".

"¡¿Y qué si lo hice?!", gritó el hombre poniéndose en pie con gran esfuerzo, "No conoces lo suficiente si no sabes que fui declarado inocente. La gente no quiere olvidar, lo perdí todo y lo único que quiero es recuperar mi vida empezando una nueva".

Ayame forzó una sonrisa y se acercó al hombre, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y comenzó a arreglarle el traje.

"Por su puesto, entiendo perfectamente. Todos hemos cometido errores", dijo Ayame mientras lo miraba a los ojos. "Namiko, por favor, ayudame a limpiar".

Y tal y como Ayame dijo, Namiko puso un pie descalzo sobre el gran charco que yacía en el suelo y toda esta fue absorbida. Luego se acercó al hombre y con tan solo tocar su traje con su dedo todo rastro de agua desapareció, pero la expresión de Namiko no había cambiado, seguía mirando al hombre con desprecio y asco.

Ayame siguió arreglando al hombre hasta que este decidió que era suficiente. Ayame tomó la iniciativa y le ofreció al señor Matsuo a tomar asiento en una silla del comedor, este último estaba totalmente desconcertado, pasó de ser el ser más odiado de toda la ciudad a ser tratado como un rey dentro de su propia casa por hombres que habían irrumpido en ella.

"Verá, fuimos contactados por la madre de la desafortunada joven Sakura Takahashi. La pobre señora está devastada, al perder a su hija su esposo se culpó a sí mismo y decidió acabar con sus emociones de una manera horrorosa..." dijo Ayame de manera calmada, hizo una pausa, suspiró y siguió hablando, "La madre quería saber que pasó realmente y nosotros sólo queríamos hacer una pequeña investigación. ¿Sabe usted quién es el padre de Sakura?".

"No tengo ni idea", dijo Matsuo con firmeza, "No conocía a esa familia hasta el día del incidente. Personas como yo debemos de cuidarnos mucho, a veces no podemos controlar la maldición con la que nacemos, un pequeño movimiento por accidente y podemos terminar con la vida de un inocente", dijo mientras miraba a Namiko con claro resentimiento, este último le devolvió una expresión de desapruebo.

"Muy cierto, señor Matsuo...", dijo Ayame, pero su tono calmado y empático comenzó a tornarse mucho más serio y metódico mientras más hablaba, "Pero creo que tengo que discrepar, pues el señor Takahashi y usted tienen historia juntos, ambos siendo los presidentes de empresas tan reconocidas en cuanto a lo que tiendas en línea se refiere, algunos hasta consideran a sus empresas rivales. Y el hecho de que la muerte de la niña pasase el mismo día en el que su compañía rival celebraba una fiesta importante hace bastante increíble el pensar que esto fue obra de un simple accidente."

Aquel hombre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, miró a Ayame, luego a Namiko, quien no había dicho ninguna palabra y se limitaba a mirar con desprecio al hombre. Finalmente volvió a mirar a Ayame y procedió a hablar.

"Por más increíble que parezca es lo que sucedió y el juez me declaró inocente. Ahora si no les importa me gustaría que se vayan de mi propiedad, no me gustaría tener que llegar a medidas más extremas y me estoy cansando de hablar con ustedes".

Ayame dió un suspiro, "Yo tampoco quería llegar a esto, pero veo que la mierda siempre niega lo que es hasta que ponen un espejo frente a ellos", dijo con repudio, "Namiko puedes irte a otra sala por un momento, yo me encargo".

"No, quiero estar aquí para cuando tenga que actuar", respondió Namiko con un una voz baja, resultaba extraño el cambio repentino en su actitud.

Ayame miró a Namiko, asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada de aprobación. Levantó su brazo, apuntó con él a Matsuo y antes que de nadie se diese cuenta una soga de alambre se disparó del brazal de su armadura y ató al hombre a la silla. Matsuo entró en pánico pero antes de decir nada Ayame había girado la silla para que el hombre estuviese frente al gran televisor que se encontraba en la sala. Un vídeo comenzó a reproducirse en aquella pantalla, sin audio, sólo la grabación de una cámara de seguridad en un parque. Una niña de no más de ocho años de edad estaba jugando en el columpio, se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás felizmente mientras pegaba patadas hacia el aire para impulsarse. Luego se acercó un hombre gordo y con el pelo castaño, por su gesto y lenguaje corporal parecía que le hacía preguntas a la pequeña. La niña felizmente asintió con la cabeza, hasta que el hombre la señaló con su dedo y sangre salió tanto de la mano del hombre como de la cabeza de la niña, quien yacía en el suelo de aquel parque sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Ayame dejó de ver el vídeo y volteó a donde estaba Namiko, quien se encontraba temblando con la mirada hacia el lado opuesto al televisor, aún sin ver el vídeo estaba claramente afectado. Ayame sabía perfectamente como se sentía, había visto esa misma grabación horas antes.

"Debemos hacerlo pagar", dijo AIF a Ayame en su cabeza, "Es la única manera de saber que se ha repartido justicia".

"¿D-de dónde sacaste eso?", preguntó Matsuo titubeando y con mirada de aterrado, "Se supone que todo había sido borrado".

"Tengo mis métodos", respondió Ayame con una voz baja, "Estoy cansado de hablar y no pareces negar que fuiste tú quien lo hizo... ni siquiera dudaste un segundo antes de levantar tu mano y disparar", dijo asqueado.

La habitación quedó en total silencio por unos segundos. Ayame miraba fijamente a Matsuo, quien había bajado la cabeza y se encontraba atado por el alambre por su pecho, pero todo su cuerpo había caído lo que pudo hacia adelante y su mirada se dirigía al suelo, como esperando una respuesta inteligente con la cual salir de este aprieto. Mientras tanto Namiko luchaba por calmarse, cerró los ojos y sus dedos se habían convertido en pequeños tentáculos de agua que se movían entrecruzándose los unos con los otros, como quien mueve la pierna cuando está impaciente o quien juega con un bolígrafo mientras hace los deberes. Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, Ayame y Namiko sabían de lo que era capaz el hombre frente a ellos, sus manos eran peligrosas, y sin embargo estaban completamente descubiertas. Ayame siempre intentaba sacar información por las buenas, que se confesase el crimen y entender el porqué se había cometido, pero la mayoría de las veces los criminales debían de ser llevados a su límite antes de que estos dijesen nada, era mucho más fácil en su trabajo oficial. El silencio fue roto por una sola risa calmada que hizo erizar la piel de Ayame.

"No tenía ninguna duda porque sabía que era ella, se lo pregunté antes de disparar", dijo Matsuo en voz baja luego de un suspiro, "El desmotivar a la competencia atacando a lo que más aman era lo único que podía hacer... la niña murió simplemente porque dijo que era la hija de mi rival... fue por dinero, supongo".

"'Fue por dinero...' así es como se resume la muerte de una joven inocente...", dijo Ayame, y subió la cabeza para mirar a Namiko, quien le devolvió la mirada asintiendo, "Lamentándolo mucho no tengo el poder de juzgarte... pero sé como acaban las personas como tú", y al terminar esa frase Namiko lanzó aquellos tentáculos con los que había estado jugando hacia Matsuo, estos cubrieron por completo las manos del hombre y se congelaron al instante, mientras que una burbuja se le había formado en su boca para evitar que hablase. La fuerza del ataque empujó la silla hacia atrás y Namiko se acercaba para terminar de inmovilizar a aquel hombre.

"Captura realiza...", dijo AIF por el transmisor, pero el fuerte sonido de un disparo quebró la sensación de victoria. Al voltear la cabeza a donde se produjo el sonido observó una escena que nunca pudo haber imaginado, el pié de aquel hombre ensangrentado y con un agujero en su zapato, sangre cubriendo todo el piso, y Namiko frente a él con su mano firme en el estómago.


End file.
